1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket separating device and more particularly pertains to separating the socket ends on various automotive and machine components with a socket separating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of separating tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, separating tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing machinery are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 533,426 to Bartzen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,333 to Snyder, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,365 to Brandt; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,615 to Hundley.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a socket separating device for separating the socket ends on various automotive and machine components.
In this respect, the socket separating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating the socket ends on various automotive and machine components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved socket separating device which can be used for separating the socket ends on various automotive and machine components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.